The invention relates to a drinking water making apparatus for purifying water in a source of water such as a river or pond to make a drinking water, for example in a stricken district, remote place or refuge.
A shortage of drinking water may be very serious in a stricken district, remote place or refuge. In this connection, there has heretofore been known a drinking water making apparatus for purifying water in a source of water such as a river or pond to make a drinking water. However, the apparatus is problematic in the failure of motive power for transportation. It is difficult to transport the apparatus of a large size by car or truck due to the situation of traffic changing for the worse in the stricken district, remote place or refuge.
On the other hand, unlike the car or truck, a bicycle is full of motive power to be easy to reach the destination. As to the bicycle, a drinking water making apparatus has heretofore been proposed to be combined with a bicycle, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 285,783 of 1997. The apparatus includes a rotary pump hydraulically connected to a water purifying barrel. A pulley is fixed on the drive shaft of the pump and pressed against the drive wheel of the bicycle. Accordingly, the pump can be driven by the pulley which is rotated by the drive wheel of the bicycle to feed water to the barrel from a source of water, the barrel purifying the water to make a drinking water.
However, in case of the apparatus, the drinking water can not be obtained merely by going by bicycle to the destination. It is additionally required to transport the apparatus in some way to the destination. In addition, the trouble is that the pump can not be driven unless the pulley is pressed against the drive wheel of the bicycle. Furthermore, the work must be done at the spot. Accordingly, the pulley can not always be pressed against the drive wheel simply and reliably at the spot. A slip may come into existence between the pulley and the drive wheel. In this case, the pump can not be driven properly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to purify water to make a drinking water without difficulty in a stricken district, remote place or refuge.
According to the invention, a drinking water making apparatus is combined with a bicycle or motor cycle including a body in which a drive wheel is incorporated. The apparatus comprises a water purifying barrel mounted on the body. A feed pump is mounted on the body and hydraulically connected to the barrel. The apparatus further comprises hydraulically connecting means by which a source of water is hydraulically connected to the pump. The apparatus further comprises mechanically connecting means by which the drive wheel is mechanically connected to the pump so that the pump can be driven by the drive wheel to feed water to the barrel from the source, the barrel purifying the water to make a drinking water.
In a preferred embodiment, the drive wheel has a center at which a rotating shaft is disposed, the drive wheel being rotated integrally with the rotating shaft. The pump comprises a rotary pump including a drive shaft. The rotating shaft is connected to the drive shaft by the mechanically connecting means.
The mechanically connecting means comprises a chain and gears.
The drive wheel can be disconnected from the pump by the mechanically connecting means.
A changeover cock is disposed between the pump and the barrel so that the water can be hosed without feeding it to the barrel.